


Begräbnis

by ralf



Series: Missing Scenes [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: Peters Leichnam war fast vollständig verkohlt, bis auf das Gesicht, so als wollte er ihn noch aus dem Tod heraus beobachten, manipulieren, verurteilen.[Irgendwann zwischen S1 und 2x09 wurde Peter begraben.]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [burial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870383) by [ralf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf)



Peters Leichnam war fast vollständig verkohlt, bis auf das Gesicht, so als wollte er ihn noch aus dem Tod heraus beobachten, manipulieren, verurteilen. Vielleicht für die Tatsache, dass er es nicht einmal über sich brachte, die Leiche des Mörders seiner Schwester, den Mann, dem er eigenhändig die Kehle herausgerissen hatte, im Wald verrotten zu lassen.

Er hatte all dem den Rücken kehren wollen, hatte verschwinden wollen, ohne einen Blick zurück, aber er hatte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, sein letztes Familienmitglied achtlos zwischen den Baumwurzeln liegenzulassen, wo es zweifellos den Aasfressern zum Opfer fallen würde.

Ebenso wenig hatte er die Vorstellung ertragen, ihn neben Lauras zweiter Grabstätte zu verscharren. Die morschen Dielenbretter in der Eingangshalle ließen sich leicht lösen und der schmale Hohlraum darunter würde gleichermaßen als Sarg wie als letztes Gefängnis dienen.

Nach getaner Arbeit besah er die nun leicht verzogenen Bretter, die ihrer Wiedereinsetzung zunächst getrotzt hatten und empfand beinah so etwas wie Genugtuung bei dem Gedanken, dass Peter sein Schicksal, an diesem Ort im Feuer zu sterben, nur hatte aufschieben können. Er hatte nicht _entfliehen_ können.

Bitterkeit stieg in ihm auf, weil Laura noch am Leben wäre, wären die Dinge anders geschehen.

„Du hättest vor sechs Jahren schon verbrennen sollen“, sagte er zu dem Körper unter seinen Füßen, ehe er sich umwandte, in der Gewissheit, dass er nie wieder zurückkehren würde.

 

 

.

 

 


End file.
